


撞到人要说对不起

by Nieamandsland



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieamandsland/pseuds/Nieamandsland
Relationships: 宋纬恩/黄隽智, 恩智
Kudos: 23





	撞到人要说对不起

黄隽智第一次遇见宋纬恩，是在台艺大篮球馆。

宋纬恩打算上场和朋友打球，他脱下外套头也不回扔给身后的女生，不想丢到一路小跑出去的黄隽智头上，套了个正着，像抓住了一直东窜西跑的鸟。

黄隽智一个踉跄手忙脚乱想摆脱这张从天而落的网，瘦削的身板在网状夹层里越解越绕。远处跑来一个悬在高处的声音，“对不起对不起，扔的太偏了啦，是我没水准。”

那人三下五除二抽走缠绕在他身上大了好几个号的衣服，随后讨好的笑容堆在高出不少的脸上，眼睛眯成一条缝。黄隽智平行的视线是上臂强劲有力的线条，在体育馆狭窄窗户渗进来的光下像上了色的大卫雕塑。“同学，我请你喝水，丢到你很抱歉。”

黄隽智侧头朝他身后望一眼，好几张脸停下来正看着这面，他嘴巴抿出一个笑，“没关系啦，小事而已。你同学还在等你打球。”他干脆的挥了挥手，“那我走喽。”

这事儿黄隽智没拎出来讲过，因为很显然宋纬恩不记得了，他不奇怪，记不住一面之缘的过路人很正常。他记得这件事也不是因为宋先生哪里过人，只不过他脑子比宋先生灵光。

所以他只能顺着宋纬恩在综艺上大讲特讲第一次在汇报课对彼此的印象。

黄隽智偷偷腹诽，宋纬恩这个四肢发达头脑简单的情绪动物，边骂边心虚地举起自己的水杯递给宋纬恩，小声道“喝水。”

宋纬恩一手接过，回了他一个介于深情和色眯眯之间的笑，耳边传来国师兴奋的埋怨，“欸你们两个很容易进入自己的二人世界诶——”

他听宋纬恩嘴巴一张一合讲“他喜欢带那种，”边说边在头上好一顿比划，“那种把整个头包的很紧的那种阿公帽。”

他记得第一次约在咖啡店读剧本，宋纬恩呼哧呼哧放下包，拉开凳子还没等坐下，很夸张的指着黄隽智包住头的毛线帽喊道，“那次汇报课上是不是也是这顶，诶你很戴喜欢帽子哦。”

宋纬恩的头发一看就是临出门前对着镜子好好抓了一通，不像他懒得打理套个帽子，耳朵都不露。

黄隽智在心里轻轻说了句白痴，帽子那么多，又不是一个季节，怎么会是这顶。不过还没熟到可以呛的地步，他把话咽下去，咧嘴一笑，“学长好，我是黄隽智，我要演…”

他刚好读到项豪廷和前女友的床戏那部分，至于和自己的——“于希顾。”

两人心猿意马的读着剧本，半点演员的基本素养也没有，角色的一举一动都往旁边坐着的这个人身上想。譬如哦接下来我要亲他了，哦下一幕他要把我按在钢琴上。

黄隽智在剧本和宋纬恩的脸之间来回琢磨，像，这人就是项豪廷的样。那自己呢，他和于希顾不像是一路人。

“我有骑车来，我送你回家？”宋纬恩有点紧张，黄隽智嵌在眼眶里的双目飘飘渺渺，好像和他隔了一个遥远漆黑的夜幕，“反正离得近。”

黄隽智差点鬼使神差的答应了，“可是我和同学约好吃姜母鸭，要去三民路那边…”

“那我送你去。”宋纬恩一点犹豫没有，他走近一步期期艾艾地低头看向黄隽智，“你让我送你嘛,” 

快一米九的人弓着身子，半晌他拉过黄隽智的两只手缩在里面的空荡荡的袖口来回拉扯，“就当作是项豪廷第一次送于希顾。”

黄隽智的头靠在温厚的肩窝，两只安全帽生硬的撞在一起，却像似有若无的摩挲，昏暗的马路上发动机的蓬勃声音此起彼伏，红绿一片远处的光晃在宋纬恩的头盔上再映进黄隽智的眼里，他突然很想看看宋纬恩的脸，有没有在笑。

他知道这人在说，我为你多做，你快一点爱上我。

于希顾的短发寒碜仓促地立在黄隽智的脑袋上，他对着镜子左拨楞右捣鼓也没个型，鼻子哼了一声干脆进浴室把头洗了，打算干了直接顶着去片场。出了浴室看到屏幕上宋纬恩发来的短信，“我大概一个小时后到你家。”

宋纬恩和他像连体婴上下班整个剧组都知道，宓导端着细腻尖锐的腔调：“今天开始你送他回家，你们每天一起走。”权威的手指在他们身上指了个圈像是打了个死结。

听到敲门声黄隽智怀疑自己幻听，下一秒就知道宋大哥又要搞事情，开门果不其然看到那张与发情的哈士奇如出一辙的脸。“你搞什么东西宋纬恩，不是说一个小时后到吗。”

宋纬恩像猛虎一样扑到他身上，两手渐渐收紧把他攥在怀里，在他耳边阴险狡诈的低语：“这一个小时宋纬恩和黄隽智要预习。”

“今天要拍发烧的戏你知道，别到了片场我一搞你又把我当成怪物，讲什么奇怪然后给我笑，我现在就让你不奇怪。”

宋纬恩讲的咬牙切齿，手上一个迅速扒下他松垮的短裤，两只麒麟臂把他兜起来拎到床边放下，欺身上去。

“这种戏你不是不喜欢那么多机器和工作人员看着你，我们熟练一点争取到时候一条过。”宋纬恩讲得胸有成竹。

“做梦，宓导能听你的是不是。”黄隽智管不住自己这张嘴，时不时喜欢呛一下宋纬恩，讲什么都和他反着来。他本就不像于希顾那么温顺，回头想想第一次和宋纬恩见面想呛的没讲出去，现在都找补回来了。

黄隽智退无可退，手慢悠悠地向后支撑起身体，他漆黑的大眼珠子直勾勾地盯着宋纬恩，对方高挺的鼻子慢慢贴近，鼻尖抵上他的脸颊，半晌没有别的动作，像在等着他说些什么。

于是他终于大发慈悲，“可以。”

宋纬恩渴得要命的喉结上下动了一下，手紧紧掐住黄隽智花杆般纤细易折的手腕，像一头蓄势待发的猛兽。

“项豪廷，”他重复了一遍，“可以。”另一只没被禁锢的手抚上宋纬恩的背脊，摩挲了几下，像在安慰一个哭泣的小孩。

宋纬恩不可察觉地红了眼，他突然不知道下一步怎么开始，只是急切地需要一个拥抱，他揽过黄隽智的单薄的身子贴向自己。他们像过度亲密的爱人胶着在一起，他的力气慢慢收紧，黄隽智的肩胛抖动了一下，他才松开了一道力气。

黄隽智的脸颊蹭向宋纬恩的脖颈上耳下的皮肤，半晌他呢喃：“项豪廷，你怎么烧得这么厉害。”

”我...“宋纬恩的呼吸急促起来，话连不成句断在了被布缠绕的喉咙里，倒真像发了烧。

宋纬恩抓过黄隽智冰凉的手偎向自己滚烫的脸颊，顺着脖子滑倒领口的扣。“...顾，帮我解开。”

黄隽智喜欢穿宽松的上衣，两条消瘦的胳膊纵使有肌肉也显得赤条条，丢搭在布片之下，现在它们正努力盘在宋纬恩身上试图解掉衣服，宋纬恩半点要帮忙的意思没有。

他窘迫地拖着黏腻的尾音“喂”了一声，宋纬恩才像只温顺的巨型犬向他低头拱去，他于是得以把缠人的衣服从宋纬恩头顶脱掉。

“讲台词啦，笨蛋。”黄隽智吊着一丝理智，哭笑不得的看宋纬恩眼红急喘，一副快不记得他们在试戏的模样。

装作生气地拍宋纬恩跨在自己身侧的腿，手还没落下就被抓住放到了腿根，他的指尖哆嗦了一下，同时宋纬恩在他耳边压抑地喘了一口气，房间里潮湿的空气仿佛都向他们涌去，他看到宋纬恩的脸上漫出细小的汗珠，自己的鼻尖好像也湿漉漉的。

那句台词真的讲出来时，黄隽智恨不得长出第三只手捂住自己耳朵，但他知道这个感觉是对的，羞涩的难以启齿的，想要消失但被迫原地承受的快感——宋纬恩哑着嗓子，“我想要...你给我好不好。”这是于希顾面对项豪廷的感官与心情，快被吞没般的无悔的献出自己。

出乎意料的，宋纬恩突然松开了捏着黄隽智放在腿根的手，他转而侧头吻向黄隽智的耳侧，凸出的颧骨，高耸的眉骨。黄隽智的睫毛颤抖的掀起，宋纬恩又看到了那双漆黑的空无一物的眼睛。

于是他们接了一个绵长的吻，和之前在片场拍的只是触碰和贴紧不一样的，唾液相交的吻。

宋纬恩早就着样肖想过，舌尖一寸一寸舔过这张伶俐的不讨饶的嘴，让黄隽智除了眼尾泛红意乱情迷地吞咽讲不出别的话来。

黄隽智开口求饶的时候胸口上下剧烈起伏着，好像快换不过气来了，宋纬恩才绕过他，把他嘴角淌下的一点唾液拈去。

他徒劳地用漏风的嶙峋的手指在发烫的脸旁忽闪了几下，斜眼瞄到宋纬恩吃饱喝足瘫在床上赖赖地吹了声口哨，那人倏的一个翻身站起来：“我去冲个澡。”

走几步回头冲他挑了个眉，“隽，要不要一起？”

“滚啦。”

黄隽智软塌塌地倒在床上，望着天花板一动不动，听着浴室传来水淅沥沥砸在地砖上的声音，动脚趾头也知道宋纬恩要顺便解决生理问题——刚才他的手隔着硬的牛仔布料碰到了，果然很大啊...他叹了口气。

还好他们没有神智不清地假戏真做，这让他心里舒服多了。

——不然他们为事业牺牲的，可太多了。

为什么只是亲吻呢，如果比亲吻再多一些，后来在片场就不必那么生硬和恐惧了吧。

于是黄隽智暗自把一切的错误归结于两个人那天不约而同的自保和理性。

偏离了剧本里相互抚慰射出来的情节，在家中排练一个虚假的，看似悬崖勒马实则叛逆的戏码。确信没有越界，同时享受有什么在破芽而出，体面的出线是他们在彼此身上找到的胜负欲。

年轻的人们多么容易在未知中自以为是啊，才会在宓导对道具组人员怒喊拿走后大脑一片空白。

宋纬恩经常运动的好皮肤上此刻细密的汗水又渗了出来，他眼睁睁看着那条金钟罩内裤被面色尴尬的工作人员掩在身后。

于是眼神飘忽的落在一只腿跪在项家客厅沙发，捏着粉色吹风扇吊在脸前的黄隽智身上，试图聚焦起来。

黄隽智擅长对一切变故装作若无其事，他听到了宓导的话，看上去一切如常，除却多看一眼宋纬恩，对上眼睛的时候黄隽智已经拔腿向宋纬恩走过去。

反应过来时手不由自主地伸到宋纬恩的后颈摩挲了起来，他对宋纬恩大多时候是使小坏的，不顺其意的，但关键时刻又会不合时宜地冒出一些母性。像猫叼起幼崽后颈脆弱又安全的皮，放到一个不会被人类涉足的安全的地方。

听上去有一点矛盾，但这两种行为确实并存。前者因为宋纬恩实在好欺负，后者则是因为这人的情绪是个人都能摸到，他不会故作镇定，也不擅长说假话，是少见的诚实的大人。

他温热的手指合上宋纬恩的脸颊，用旁人听不到的声音说道，“不要怕。”

宋纬恩脸色有些发白，抬起手严丝合缝附在黄隽智手上，多此一举地低头看了一眼剧本，还是一个字没瞟进去。

眼神重新聚焦到黄隽智脸上，他挤出一个弥补失态的憨笑。宋纬恩笑得很用力时苹果肌和下颌线中间会凭空生长出一条狭长的酒窝，这是黄隽智眼里最性感的时刻，搭配两条快看不见的眼睛，像极了十足痴情的好情人。

此时这位好情人的脑子里蹦出但凡两个字。

喜欢讲但凡的人时常后悔当初做过的决定，这类人因为善良和缺少凌人的刺而犹豫不决，游弋在事情的所有可能之间，心里除了自己还揣了很多人，以至于最后总归会作答出过些时日便想要修正的答案。这类人选出一个代表，宋纬恩当仁不让。

宋纬恩抓心挠肝的想——但凡那天他握住黄隽智的手包裹住自己的器官，完成一场私密的不可告人的演练，而不是因为看到那副假装坦然却睫毛颤抖的面孔，窥到那人虚张声势而孱弱的意志，去饶他一次，今天大抵是不会像现在这般惨烈。

对方也想到了自己现在所想到的吧。

“宋纬恩你是在给我犹豫吗，项豪廷会这样犹豫吗？”宓导没了平时娴雅温柔的模样，冷静刻薄的的命令让宋纬恩脖子上细软的汗毛倏的立了起来，“少想别的，抓。”

紧张氛围带来的嗡嗡声响彻在他的大脑皮层，他就在这样毫无准备的情况下去触碰了本该是最亲密的人才会以此为情感连接的性器。

是没有温度的，静止的，甚至是疲软的，如果不是黄隽智在他腿上失神的呃了一声，身子陡然下塌了几厘米，他快要以为它是没有生命的。

于是宋纬恩懊恼的又完全换了件事情——到底为什么他们现在是在拍戏，而不是在做爱。

直到他蛮横的加快手上的速度，看到黄隽浑圆的眼眶生生睁得更大，贴在他小腹的细瘦的手腕无法自控地颤抖起来，脸上泛起一片脱了水般虚弱的潮红，喉咙混沌地喘着，他才短暂的忘掉了房间另外一边阴冷的机器和导演的目光，半硬起来进入角色，恶劣至极的演完这场登徒浪子的桥段。

“好啦，干嘛摆副臭脸，追于希顾这么久，不就等着今天。“

黄隽智温顺地接过工作人员递来的毛巾然后狠狠擦在宋纬恩滚烫的额头上，他没想立刻赶走氤氲在狭窄的出租屋里的温情，只是宋纬恩看上去太慌了，慌到麻木和一声不吭，其中缘由总归不会是他转了心性。

人从越界到彻底变成疯子只要踏出一步就足够，所以黄隽智能理解宋纬恩从那一刻起就变成了十足的疯子。

他们不是在无菌乐园生长出来的人畜无害的白纸，遇见彼此之前早就泥泞，斑驳地打过性的记号，现在只不过来做成年人面对的选择。

所以当他们收工后忍下过度紧绷后的眩晕和恶心感，匆匆骑着那辆普通的不起眼的，载过外送员宋纬恩的挡车回到黄隽智的蜗居，进门亲得像没有明天，在床上滚作一团时，这个隐秘的答案昭然若揭。

宋纬恩像饿了好几天在黄隽智干瘦的肌理上到处乱啃，黄隽智抽出手顺了一下恶狼倾斜到眼睛上方潮湿的头发，他像想到什么开心事儿不自控地笑了起来，胸膛上下起伏，“喂，宋大哥，这样胡闹，跟在社交软件上聊了几句就出来开房的人们有什么区别啊。”

宋纬恩生气地用牙齿细密地撕扯着黄隽智下颌突出的轮廓，然后在他嘴上恶狠狠咂了一口，“欸，我们在大学公开课记住彼此，又在剧组里熟悉起来，有人比我们更正直的吗。”

黄隽智喜欢这些气势汹汹，不讲道理，或者满含酸涩，有话难言的时刻，因为只有这时候他相信对方是用纯粹的眼光在凝望他，幸运的短暂的脱离了项豪廷和于希顾这两个难缠的人。

以前有一次吻戏没有拍好，宋纬恩责备地捏着他的下巴，言语里泅了膨胀到心里的酸意，“早知道不要跟你太熟。”他回家辗转地听了一夜我是一只鱼，但心里充盈着不可言说的满足感。

正如此时他心满意足地躺在床上任对方为所欲为，享受酸胀的快感像涨潮冲上头皮，他嘟囔到，“那才不是第一次见面，傻子。”

“你在梦里见过我？”宋纬恩停下嘴上的啃食，向他投以干燥的满含情欲的目光，手终于像满怀阴谋的荆棘伸到他松松垮垮的短裤里。

黄隽智被快感激地仰起了脖子，身子试图向上窜，又被一双公正不阿的大手拖住胯骨又向下拽了几分，他忍不住发出在片场的叫声。

宋纬恩压低嗓子哧哧笑了起来，听上去可不像叫床，倒像是走路不设防绊了一跤。不过这次在他手下的东西是滚烫的，承受不住般轻轻颤抖的，被他操控遥控器一般尽心尽力玩弄着。

黄隽智边在喉咙泻出破碎的呻吟声，边头皮发麻的试图埋怨，“我们第一次，是你在篮球馆砸到我了啊，用你的破衣服，你都不记得了...”

这下宋纬恩想起来了，他一直记得有这码事，只不过时间前后长了点，他没能将两张脸对在一起。

他记得是因为——对方没给他机会请喝水，头也不回就跑走的样子就像没把他的道歉当真。那是小男孩的自尊心，他恨不得跑去抓住对方好好听自己再讲一句对不起。

“我跟你说对不起了，”宋纬恩突然像受了天大的委屈一般拱在他的颈窝，环住他单薄的腰线渐渐收紧，甚至感到被骨头硌到的痛感也不松手，“你根本没听我好好讲。”

黄隽智压根没想到对方在意的是这里，突然鼻子一酸，第一次有这样急忙慌，又如负释重的感觉。

他想他有点爱上宋纬恩了，不然没办法解释现在哽在喉里拼命想说的——我听到了，你说了很多遍对不起，我全听到了，我从一开始就听到了。

那时一刻不想停留，除了急着上课，还因为我一眼看到你身后的翘首以盼望你归去的朋友们，而我只有一个书包和自己，我以为这会是你会马上忘掉的一个稀松平常的，不值得一提的插曲。

是啊，就好像全世界都爱项豪廷，但只有项豪廷爱于希顾。

如果你不爱我，六年到头来只会是悠长岁月里不足挂齿的事情，但如果你那么爱我，那么想念我，那么需要我，我只能选择毫无保留的去爱你。

在高潮让人瑟缩的眩晕感里，黄隽智慢吞吞的想。

如果你伤心的话，那我可怎么办啊。


End file.
